Enouement
by Fragransia
Summary: Karena aku ingin berbisik, sabar sebentar, Hinata. Akan kumiliki segalanya, kalau memang itu syarat untuk kuperoleh dunia di mana ada kau, Himawari, dan Boruto yang bisa kucinta tanpa syarat.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto adalah serial manga yang diciptakan oleh Masashi Kishimoto, Boruto the Next Generation adalah serial manga yang ditulis oleh Ukyou Kodachi dan diilustrasi oleh Mikio Ikemoto. Tiap jilidnya diterbitkan oleh Weekly Shounen Jump, dan kedua series diataptasi menjadi anime oleh studio anime Pierrot. Sama sekali bukan penulis yang menciptakan, dan karya ini diciptakan tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi.

 **Warnings** : angst, hurt/comfort, side story of another story, main-pairing tidak bersama, tema perselingkuhan, two-three timing, konten hints suicidal (bisa jadi memicu, dan kalau memang ada yang merasa mudah baper sama tema macam ini, tolong tidak membaca fanfiksi ini karena saya khawatir dapat men-trigger kamu) Tolong tidak memaksakan membaca, kalau tidak tahan/tidak suka NaruHina dan karakter lain di antara mereka.

Ide cerita ini murni milik penulis dan **TIDAK** untuk diplagiasi/di-copy-paste apalagi sampai diklaim milik pribadi.

 **Playlist** :

Lonely - 2NE1

Terlalu Cinta - Rossa

Kini - Rossa

Glassy Sky - Donna Burke (o.s.t Tokyo Ghoul)

Sabar - Afgan

 **Enouement** (n) the bitterness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self.

* * *

Aku ingin berterima kasih pada diriku sendiri, untuk tidak jadi mati sekalipun telah mencoba bunuh diri di suatu hari.

Jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, akankah semuanya lebih baik?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata segala penderitaan itu malah terulang, terus-menerus tanpa henti, sampai akhirnya hati kita ikut mati?

Bunyi biji-biji kopi bergeser layak dalam jam pasir, masuk ke corong yang akan dicacah dan dihaluskan oleh mesin pembuat kopi. Diseduh dengan air panas, menguarkan wangi beradiksi, tapi ternyata tetap saja tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari apa yang ada di luar sana.

Melampaui refleksi buramku dan titik-titik air berlarian dan berlelehan lembut di dinding bening kafe, sebulir air jatuh dari tempayah atap menimpa sehelai daun terjuntai dari tanaman hias di bibir pelataran parkir. Butir itu terpecah lagi menjadi titik-titik air lebih mungil, melebur dengan aliran lain yang bermuara ke selokan.

Bagaimana bila air itu tidak berakhir ke sungai yang mengarus berpulang ke lautan, melainkan binasa karena penguapan bila matahari nanti mengambil lagi alih kuasa?

Mungkin yang kupandangi bukanlah cerminan sosok blurku tertuang di kaca. Bukan pula deretan kendaraaan berbau knalpot dan hujan, lalu-lalang orang di balik kubah-kubah payung yang bermekaran, tetes-tetes air seperti hujan permata paling bening, malam yang meremang dan sesosok di seberang yang takkan pulang.

Takkan pulang ke rumah bersamaku.

Kini ia miliki rumah dengan seorang pria yang keluarganya anggap itu terbaik untuknya. Aku bertopang dagu, memandang sebuah sedan mewah di pelataran parkir terbuka, keluarlah sepasang penumpang, di mana putra dan putri kami yang ikut serta dengannya.

Seseorang yang pernah kuanggap teman, dan sekarang dengan sialnya jadi kolega kerja di SMA tempat kami bekerja, menjadi suami dari mantan istriku, melenggang seenaknya dengan payung di tangan lalu masuk sendiri ke restoran mewah di seberang kafe tempatku berada.

Aku nyaris berdiri melihat wanita yang keluar mobil dan menutup pintu, menudungi dirinya sendiri dengan tangan. Wajahnya tak terlihat, selain punggung berbalut mantel putih gading, ia berlari-lari kecil menyusul suaminya saat ini menuju ke restoran.

Coba saja aku yang ada di sana. Antara payung itu akan kupakaikan untuknya, atau kami berbagi payung itu berdua.

Benar kata ayahnya dulu. Tidak sepantasnya aku mengaku cinta, tapi malah mengajaknya hidup nelangsa dalam tusukan kutukan yang senantiasa merundungku. Tak sepatutnya aku merasa cinta bisa menanggung segala hal dan apa saja, bila membeli susu bayi saja kala itu aku tak mampu.

Kuangkat cangkir kopiku, menyesapnya hingga tandas. Kendati kubenci kopi hitam dan pahit, tapi entah sejak kapan tak lagi terasa. Lain kali bisa saja empedu pun patut dicoba, bila pahitnya menetralisir getir yang tidak juga menghilang. Mungkin di sejak realita menghantamku dengan kehilangan, dan kenyataan bahwa aku memang mesti merelakan.

Senyumku menghambar saat mengucap tawar, "Naruto, coba saja kau bisa bilang pada dirimu sendiri dulu, untuk tidak memaksa bersama Hinata. Tidak akan begini jadinya."

Karena untuk bersamanya, setiap pria yang mau bersanding dengan Hinata diwajibkan punya segalanya. Sesederhana itu saja, kata keluarga Hinata.

Aku beranjak bangun. Membayar secangkir kopi yang menemaniku malam itu, hanya karena aku tahu Hinata akan datang ke restoran di seberang jalan, dalam rangka merayakan hari pernikahan dengan seseorang yang dulu dan sekarang pun masih kuanggap teman.

Sekeluarnya dari kafe, dijembatani oleh tirai hujan yang berjatuhan, aku mendapati keduanya duduk di meja dekat jendela. Hinata duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, mengusap-usap kedua punggung lengan. Menampilkan gaun malam yang mungkin makan gajiku sebulan untuk membelinya.

"Tuan, duduk saja dulu," seorang pelayan mengejarku dengan senyuman di wajahnya, pengertian menguar dari riak airmukanya yang riang untuk malam berhujan ini, "masih hujan. Tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih," cengiranku meninggi dan tulang pipi ini seketika memegal, sudut-sudut bibirku ngilu, "aku memang mau menikmati harum hujan."

Pelayan itu masuk lagi ke dalam. Begitu tak terlihat, kakiku melangkah ringan menapak kubangan dan trotoar. Air terpecik ke segala arah, termasuk dengan sebuah motor yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai semua air tumpah-ruah. Layaknya bah. Tidak masalah, toh memang hujan membuat pakaianku basah.

Sekali lagi aku memandang ke seberang, pada seseorang yang tersayang.

Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, wanita yang pernah, masih, dan kuharapkan tidak selamanya akan selalu kucinta.

Karena tak ada gunanya memendam cinta yang tidak tahu harus kaubuang ke mana. Cinta yang takkan kemana-mana, karena sudah tahu dirinya milik siapa. Perasaan tak bertuan, dan tak lagi bisa ada ikatan, meski aku inginnya begitu.

Padahal telah ratusan hari kulampui tanpa dirinya. Memberitahu diri sendiri tidak ada gunanya mengharapkan seseorang yang takkan direstui untuk bersamamu. Karena mungkin Hinata itu seperti matahari di musim dingin, hangat di saat yang tepat dan mungkin juga tidak, kemudian digembala arus waktu untuk terlahir sebagai musim semi.

Hinata seperti satu musim saja dalam kehidupanku, walau bukan mauku begitu.

Namun untuk apa bekerja keras bisa memiliki segalanya, kalau pada akhirnya, memang tidak akan dapat restu?

Aku mendongak. Terheran-heran mengapa ada yang panas meleleh di pipiku, jika hanya hujan dingin yang menangkup wajah, seluruh tubuh, dan melingkupi daerah yang dirambah olehnya.

Coba saja tetes hujan di bawah lampu jalan, berkilauan dalam mungil dan jatuh dengan keroyokan, bisa satu saja kusulap jadi permata mungil otentik di atas sebuah cincin, yang dapat kulingkarkan di jari manis tangan kanan Hinata.

Mungkin ada baiknya mempertimbangkan ajakan kencan rekan-rekan kerja wanita yang lain. Oh, bukan satu rekan kerja tertentu, notabene mantan istrimu, yang meja gurunya berhadapan dengan meja kerjaku.

Sudah saatnya berhenti dan mengagungkan cinta yang telah lalu. Menghindari keinginan untuk berlama-lama menatap wajah Hinata yang kadang terkantuk-kantuk di meja guru. Mengakhiri seutuhnya yang pernah ada di antara kami berdua, tak lagi memanjakan diri dengan sesuatu yang takkan terjadi untuk kedua kali.

"Naruto-kun!"

Nah, mobil barusan yang melewati genangan air, apa tidak bisa pelan sedikit? Ini _fallacy_ , tapi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak berpikir bahwa para pemilik kendaraan itu minim perikemanusiaan; sulit bersimpati pada pejalan kaki.

Mungkin juga mereka bagian manusia yang tak pernah berjalan kaki di jalan sebasah dan sekotor itu.

"Naruto-kun!"

Tuhan, maafkan aku susah berpasrah diri dan tidak mempertanyakan mengapa semua ini perlu terjadi kepadaku, tidak bisa menjauh dari angan tentang seseorang yang pernah jadi satu babak berarti dalam kehidupanku.

Aku benar-benar manusia tidak bersyukur. Padahal banyak manusia yang jauh lebih tidak beruntung dariku, tapi masih saja aku mengeluhkan hidupku.

Berilah aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri ini di jalan yang benar. Dan yang pertama, adalah menerima Hinata sebagai bagian pastel dalam alur memori di hidupku, Tuhan.

"Jangan berhujan-hujanan begitu," suara tersengal seseorang yang familiar persis di belakangku, "bagaimana kalau kena flu?"

Aku menegadah sekali lagi. Ada payung bening menudungiku dari serbuah rerintik deras air. Sepersekian detik aku mempertimbangkan, lebih baik mana melihat taburan bintang musim dingin, gugur butir salju di bawah lampu, atau tetes-tetes air yang berkilauan karena percikan cahaya dari lampu-lampu perkotaan?

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, tahu. Terkena hujan sedikit tidak akan membuatku flu." Terkekeh yang di dalam sudut hati mungkin kuharap cuma sebesar sel atom, rasanya aneh. Mengerling ke belakang pada Hinata, dan realita menyadarkanku memang sampai hari ini, aku masih merasa tidak bisa bernapas saat melihatnya lagi.

Sesaat langkahku meragu, sebelum akhirnya bertapak keluar dari kubah payung yang merekah dan basah.

"Hinata, kenapa kau malah ke sini?" kepalaku sengaja kutolah-tolehkan ke sana ke mari, menelengkan kepala melampaui Hinata, mencari kaca-kaca jendela bening di restoran tadi. "Sasuke mana?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Dia ada ... _urusan_."

"Dan kau juga ikut-ikutan?" Terbayang di benakku sesosok wanita, antara berambut pirang, merah, maupun merah muda. Yang mana saja, tetap mengantarkan Hinata mengejarku hanya untuk meminjamkan payung. "Maaf, Hinata, karena aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

Hinata menundukkan lagi kepalanya. "Aku cuma mau bilang, besok ... Himawari ulang tahun."

"Aku tidak lupa." Embusan napasku terpampat derai hujan dan sesuatu tak bernama yang menyekat berat dadaku. "Kutitipkan hadiah saja untuknya padamu ... uh, boleh, tidak?"

"Himawari ingin bertemu denganmu, Boruto juga." Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya di gagang payung.

"Himawari aku mengerti, tapi Boruto ..." kekeh aneh itu menyelip dari pagar gigiku yang mulai bergemelutuk.

Petir bertepuk di langit, mematuk ganas muka kota yang melembap. Seakan menenggelamkan teriakan bocah lelaki yang dulu pernah meraung-raung dan masih bergaung di benak kedua orang tuanya, _lebih baik aku tidak punya ayah!_ dan juga, _tentu saja Sasuke Ojii-san lebih baik jadi ayahku!_ yang mana selalu dikagumi oleh anak itu. Ah, memang aku bukan ayah yang baik.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Sebenarnya dia juga rindu padamu."

 _Kalau kau?_ Kukatup rapat mulut agar pertanyaan, dan kenginan dirindukan Hinata tak membludak jadi sesuatu yang benak kian berkerak; perasaan ini mesti dikendalikan.

Kutatap Hinata sejenak. Rasanya Hinata juga mulai memburam di pandanganku. Mungkin efek blur ini datang dari air yang meluruh sampai mataku, dan kalau bukan, aku tak mau tahu apa itu.

"Terima kasih." Aku bahkan asing dengan suaraku yang seperti dikerumuni semut rangrang, menatap Hinata karena ingin meyakinkannya, bahwa aku benar-benar berterima kasih telah dihibur sebaik hati itu.

"Aku ibunya, memang tidak bisa menjamin tahu benar apa yang anakku—kita—rasakan, tapi aku tahu Boruto juga ingin bertemu denganmu." Hinata menggigit bibir, badannya mulai menggigil.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kata siapa udara malam berhujan tidak bisa menciderai paru-paru? Karena rasanya memang begitu.

"Aku tidak mau berjanji lagi, Hinata. Jadi ... kalau memang evaluasi standar kompetensi mata pelajaran untuk murid-muridku bisa selesai besok, pasti akan kuluangkan waktu untuk bertemu Himawari. Uh ... Boruto juga." _Kalau anak itu memang benar-benar mau dan sungguh merindu padaku_.

Namun aku tahu, kalau kukatakan yang sebenarnya, anak itu mau bertemu denganku untuk menyalahkan mengapa keluarga kami hancur dan mengatakan lebih baik dia tidak punya ayah kandung sepertiku, itu hanya akan meremuk-redamkan lagi hati Hinata.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terbaik untuk menyikapi semua ini. Tak pernah ada buku panduan untuk menyelamatkan harkat-martabat seorang ayah.

Hinata juga mengerti dan tahu itu, makanya wanita yang pernah (masih) kucinta ini perlahan tersedu.

Tanganku terulur untuk menggapai Hinata, tergantung bisu di udara, sebelum kubiarkan bersisian dengan badan begitu saja. "Aku tahu kau tidak mau mendengar hal ini lagi, tapi maafkan aku atas semua yang terjadi pada kita."

"Berhenti minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahmu," bisik Hinata, menyerahkan payungnya padaku, sehingga kami berdua dan apa yang sama-sama memburamkan pandangan kami pun dikaburkan hujan.

 _Iya, aku akan berhenti minta maaf begitu aku lupa padamu_. Anggukan singkat, dan aku mendorong pelan payung untuk menaungi Hinata.

"Jangan hujan-hujanan begitu." Cengiran merayapi bibirku. "Bagaimana kalau kau nanti kena flu?"

Senyum hanya sesaput tipis di wajah pucat Hinata. "Terkena hujan sedikit tidak akan membuatku flu."

Tangan dingin Hinata tiba-tiba saja menggapai tanganku. Bibirnya bergetar merintihkan, _aku tidak ingin dimiliki olehnya_. Sorot matanya menjerit bisu, _tolong_. Aku mengepalkan jemariku, tapi seketika terurai saat menyentuh jari dinginnya dan menatap Hinata yang kutahu pasti meratap dalam senyap.

"Kau bukan siapa pun itu yang mengklaim mereka merasa memilikimu," tangan kami sama dinginnya dan sama-sama saling tidak menghangatkan, "kau milik Tuhan, Hinata."

Mungkin memang itu saja yang sudah lama tertahan dan ingin ia dengar. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah, mengatup mulut dan mata serapat mungkin, sementara tubuhnya bergetar yang kuharapkan hanya karena dingin padahal tidak sesederhana itu.

"Terima kasih." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, perlahan menampilkan senyuman yang menyendat napasku, kutahu itu karenaku tapi tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menghapuskan luka yang tertera di sorot matanya.

Aku mengangguk singkat, mundur selangkah. Ngeri menyadari bahkan di dalam hati sendiri, manusia bisa jadi begitu munafik. Di satu waktu memberitahu diri untuk meninggalkan sesuatu yang selalu membuat hati mati, di sisi lain menginginkan apa yang hati tahu selalu diinginkannya.

Karena aku ingin berbisik, _sabar sebentar, Hinata_. Akan kumiliki segalanya, kalau memang itu syarat untuk kuperoleh dunia di mana ada kau, Himawari, dan Boruto yang bisa kucinta tanpa syarat.

Kuharap takkan makan waktu selamanya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk lagi ke restoran. Duduk saja di kursi berbeda." Aku meringis membayangkannya, mungkin Sasuke sialan itu bercengkerama dengan wanita entah siapa namanya, sementara Hinata tersia-sia.

Sepasang bahu feminin itu menegang, kemudian menurun dalam kelesuan menyedihkan. "Uhm."

"Tolong telepon Himawari dan Boruto, katakan, aku juga rindu mereka." Pasir ampas kopi mungkin mungkin memang masih menyisa di mulutku, yang berpaling dari Hinata. "Aku _sayang sekali_ pada mereka."

"Uhm. Akan kusampaikan." Hinata itu memang punya kontra luar biasa yang memesona, dulu ia tak pernah sanggup menatapku, tapi selalu di saat-saat seperti ini akan memandang lurus hanya padaku. "Cepat pulang lalu mandi air hangat. Hati-hati di jalan, semoga selamat sampai rumah."

"Kau suka bilang begitu padaku tapi kau sendiri juga jangan lupa melakukannya." Tak ada cermin, dan tidak butuh juga untuk kutahu sorot tatap kami sama-sama melembut.

Aku tidak bisa lagi berjanji. Tidak pantas juga untuk meminta agar bisa bersama. Tidak mau membenihkan harapan yang bila nanti telanjur bertumbuh-kembang dan mesti dipangkas karena kandas, akan berakhir menyakiti Hinata lebih dari yang telah ia alami selama ini.

"Maaf aku menyusahkanmu." Hinata bergetar menghirup napas, tampak membangun kekuatan diri sendiri untuk kembali jadi tegar.

"Jangan minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahmu." Cengiranku melebar, dan detik berikutnya tawa pelan kami menyumbangsih riuh-rendah metropolitan yang selalu meriah.

Harap itu hidup dalam senyap dan cara Hinata menatap, pada seseorang sepertiku. "Boleh tidak aku berharap, kau juga selamanya hanya milik Tuhan?"

Jantungku berdentam keras. Napas nyaris tergeragap, dan akhirnya berujar hambar, "Tanpa kau berharap pun, memang begitu adanya."

Aku membalikkan badan dan mengerling sekilas, pada seseorang yang pernah singgah dan masih saja kuinginkan untuk menetap selamanya dalam hidupku. Bukan seperti satu babak musim, melainkan seperti hujan yang selamanya selalu datang membawa dingin.

Hinata tak perlu tahu aku pernah nyaris bunuh diri, apalagi kalau sampai Boruto tahu ayahnya telah berdoa berkali-kali karena sempat ingin mati. Aku takkan punya muka untuk bertemu mereka lagi.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi saat ulang tahun Himawari."

Kaki-kaki ini nyaris bersamaan melangkah pergi, bunyi tapaknyamengumumkan persimpangan jalan yang dipisahkan tembok perbedaan, menapaki genang air dan seberkas peristiwa hari ini yang pasti sukar untuk tak dikenang.

Sekali lagi, aku menoleh ke belakang. "Hinata?"

Wanita itu berhenti melangkah.

"Hinata!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang, padaku. Kuharap yang mengalir di pipinya murni hanya gerimis dingin alih-alih titik-titik panas yang meleleh, menyengat hebat memusat di hati.

Suaraku parau oleh kemarau dalam benakku yang tidak tahu harus berpikir apa lagi selain ingin Hinata tak beranjak pergi. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. "Bilang apa?"

Tatapan kami bertautan. Tercekat sesaat. "Kuharap kau selamanya hanya milik Tuhan."

Adakah yang akan percaya bila kuberitahu, seseorang bisa merasakan patah hati sebaik ini?

Dan dengan itu, aku beranjak pergi. Berujar pada desis gerimis, terima kasih, karena kalau bukan karenanya, Hinata takkan mengejarku sampai ke sini untuk membuatku tahu perasaannya. Bukan hanya aku yang termangu memikirkan mengapa hidupku mesti seperti ini.

Hai, aku yang di masa depan. Kumohon, suatu hari nanti, tolong beritahu aku bahwa semua yang sedang dan akan kulakukan berbuah hasil baik, tidak akan lagi membuatku ambil jalan pintas untuk mengakhiri hidup dan mengingkari karunia Tuhan.

Mungkin memang ada baiknya waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali. Karena jika memang bisa, pasti telah kukangkangi waktu untuk bisa sekali lagi bersama denganmu dan memiliki segala hal yang bisa kita bagi berdua.

Walaupun dengan pilu kutahu, bukan segalanya yang kupunya yang bisa membuatmu bersamaku.

Sayang, semua yang telah terjadi tidak sesederhana itu.

* * *

 **ENOUEMENT**

 _(And today, I'm still watching over you while hearing sound of a silent summer rain_ )


End file.
